Sunny Day-Part 1
by Garnet1
Summary: Kari gets kidnapped and cloned...how'll Davis and TK take it? It is strictly Takari! The romance part isn't going to be up until sometime later, and it'll be about after TK and Kari die. (I'm so sorry!)


The Perfect Day for Jade Rays

**Sunny Day-Part 1-TK!**

** **

Okay, this story is called "Sunny Day" becuase it is based on the Digis trying to spend another "sunny" day together.

It was a beautiful day in the Digital World. The DigiDestined, new and old had decided to gather and have a picnic. "Oh, this is so good!" Mimi cried as Matt smiled. But in the distance, a lone figure stood high above the tall cliffs, mumbling to himself, "Fools. Soon, they will feel my wrath. Tyrannomon, attack!" 

"Something's wrong!" Kari cried immediately after she felt the ground shaking. Everyone stood up quickly, and started searching for a source, but couldn't find one. "Maybe it's just a natural drill," Ken said, trying to give a reason, even though he was also very puzzled. 

Suddenly, a five Tyrannomon appeared behind a bunch of trees. None of them were control spire Digimon, and they weren't being controlled by anything...but wait! Around their necks weren't dark rings or spirals, but a "Dark Seed"! 

"Well, I see you've met my pets," the lone figure who was mentioned earlier laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is the Digimon _Empress _and you're about to be caught in my reign. Tyrannomon, go!" All of the Tyrannomon started heading towards the DigiDestined, and no one could do anything about them. Even more mysteriously, the control spires had started activating again!

The DigiDestined's only choice was to run, but there was nowhere to run to! All the TV's in the area had been destroyed, and it would take much too long to get to another area. "Ha!" The Digimon Empress laughed wickedly. "Now, you shall surrender or feel my wrath!" 

Davis and Tai winced, but gave in. "We surrender," Davis said mechanically. "Davis, do you think it's a good idea?" Young Cody asked worriedly. "What choice do we have?" TK whispered back. "We'll have to for now." 

The Digimon Empress laughed again, and ordered a few "Leviathans" (tiny little creatures from another world) to bound the DigiDestined, but ordered Kari to be set free. "You'll become very useful to me," she laughed. 

"What do you want with me?" Kari asked as she sat on the cold stone floor of the Digimon Empress' chamber. All around her were lighted torches, and once in a while, flames would spurt from one of them. "All I want is your soul," the Digimon Empress said. "I have seen your light, and I shall not let you escape with it!" 

Kari crawled back as the Digimon Empress slowly came to her with a long black needle. "Just stay still," she said. "You won't feel a thing, I promise you." But Kari was frightened of this being, and crawled further away. This made the Digimon Empress lose her patience, and with a sudden movement, quickly injected the needle into Kari's arm. The last words that came out of her mouth were, "TK!" 

In a dungeon in the lower levels of the castle in which the DigiDestined were in, everyone had been chained to the walls. Suddenly, a pitiful scream came from the upper levels. "It's Kari!" Tai recognized as he struggled with the chains. Unfortunately, they had been bolted tightly into the stone, and didn't even budge. 

"We've got to help her," Yolei said tearfully, trying not to think of any grisly fate of her beloved friend. "Wait, someone's coming!" Cody shouted, but TK paid no attention. All he could think of at the moment was Kari. "What if she needs me?" He thought miserably. "How could I let her down?" 

Everyone faced the dungeon door, waiting for some evil villain to enter, but who entered surprised everyone. "Kari!" TK gasped. Kari stared at them for a moment, then hurried to help unlock the chains. "The Digimon Empress is coming," she whispered. "We've got to hurry." With a quick snap, she freed Yolei, and the two worked at the others' until everyone was free from any bonds. 

"C'mon," Kari said, waving her hand. "This way." Kari led everyone up a light of stone stairs, than up a richly carpeted one. With every step, she smiled softly, and whispered to herself constantly. Finally, they reached a padlocked door, and Kari said, "This is the only exit, but I can't open it!" 

"Here, let me," Gatomon said as she slashed the padlock. It instantly broke. Opening the door, the DigiDestined came into a vast chamber. "Where are we?" Sora asked slowly. "You're dead." 

Everyone gasped and looked at Kari. Already, she had started to change. Her hair turned black and long, and her outfit turned into a black dress and black gloves. Out of the back of the dress were four harpoons, all connected together by some gold ribbons. Kari suddenly looked older and eviler, and she placed a menacing hand on Yolei's shoulder. 

"Soon, my pets," she whispered. "You shall be gone." Then, she walked away. To Be Continued...

Next time: The DigiDestined will have their first meeting with the sinister Digimon Empress, and will they gather up enough courage to battle Kari in a attempt to change her back to the nice, beautiful brunette? And will TK and Kari be able to again spend another happy, sunny day together?

Please reply, I love making up stories! Oh yeah, and I just want to say that I love Takari, and most of my stories will be based on that couple. –Garnet*^_^*

**Sunny Day-Part 2-If you dare**

** **

Oh, if you read my summary last time, you'll get the basic idea of part2. 

Everyone stood in silence as Kari made her exit. No one could make a sound-they were too confused; too frustrated that one of their comrades had left them. "So, you've met her." TK spun around to find the Digimon Empress behind them. She smiled and raised her staff over her head. "She was created from the latest technology, and she shall rule the world along with me!" TK suddenly burst up with inflamed energy, and with superhuman strength, rushed towards the Digimon Empress. 

"TK!" Matt called. "You'll be killed!" But TK was deaf towards their shouts. His own tears blinded him, but his mind told him that he was indeed heading towards the Digimon Empress. 


End file.
